I Do Remember
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Inu Yasha's response to Kagome's thoughts since she came to Feudal Japan to the final moments leading to the last jewel shard. Sequel to 'Do You Remember'.


**I Do Remember**

**This is a sequel to "Do You Remember". Thank you to those of you that may be reading the sequel that read the first. This is Inu Yasha's response. Just so you know, I've never been good at one-shots. But hey, practice really works.**

I remember. I remember everything that happened. When I first met you, you had me fooled. You resembled Kikyo so much that I mistaken you for her. I know now. The sacred jewel was what I cared for and I would have killed you to get to it. But that all changed. It took me a while, but it still _did_ change. You stayed with me through so much. I've seen you cry for me! Only one has done that for me. My mother.

_Kagome… Before I met you… I've never trusted a living soul._

I remember how much I hated you. Such a strong word! I was afraid to be betrayed again. No one should have to find someone they trust, only to have them betray what made that bond special. But when I'm with you… I can't describe it. It's just so… different.

My brother, Sesshomaru, is ruthless. He probably hates me more than you, even though he tried to kill you twice. First in my fathers' grave, then when you shot your sacred arrow at him and broke through his armor. Ever since then, he seemed to care less about fighting you and the others. I've noticed this. His goal is to get me. Another thing I can't figure out, why does he let that little human girl, Rin, stay with him? He's not the type to care for something, let alone protect someone. When he got a hold of Kohaku, I thought for sure he was going to kill him.

_It was Naraku's doing. And I refuse to play by his rules._

Yes, Shippo, the troublesome kid that calls himself a fox demon that used one of his little tricks on me to take the jewel shards away from you. My hands are still throbbing from that little experience. A few more good sized bumps on Shippo's head should make it better. You were also kidnapped by the Thunder Brothers.

_Wait a minute! You and I are supposed to be lovers?_

You had things all messed up, always getting kidnapped.

Miroku, that lecher! He went around women enough and couldn't keep his grimy hands to himself. However, there are times he has be helpful and others when he has been driven to return to his lecherous ways. His life was on the line once that I remember. When he went to see this woman, who actually happened to be a female praying mantis demon who ate the innards of the real princess. Women can be deceiving, for Miroku anyway. Even with Sango around, Miroku still doesn't get it. She had to go after him more than once because of the "beautiful woman that lures men away". Even with her there he can't get his mind out of the gutter.

When she was possessed by the salamander egg that the village of women who lost their husbands, he seemed to stop at nothing to save her.

I remember Sango, Naraku filled her head with all these lies that she was so ready to avenge her village she didn't ask him to repeat himself. That's all it takes is someone pretending to be the good guy and get someone to do their dirty work. He didn't care about her, just used her as a weapon. Even for her being badly injured, she fought me with determination to kill me. She would stop at nothing, and she would have.

_I am your opponent!_

Miroku even took the time to hit on her while she was recovering. The nerve of that monk.

Now that I think about it, you forgot someone, that scrawny wolf, Koga. You were also kidnapped by him. Figures, I always had to waste my time rescuing you. The jewel shards in his legs are all that I really care about. Those could be our only way to defeat Naraku. There are few times he's actually been helpful. Like when he saved you from Juromaru and Kageromaru.

_How dare you! Putting my Kagome in danger!_

I had to save him quite a few times, like in Mt. Hakure (sp?) when Naraku was about to absorb him in his body just to get the jewel shards in his legs. I wasn't going to let that happen. I also wanted to fight that scrawny wolf so I couldn't let him die by Naraku's hands.

I remember, you rescued me too.

Your voice saved me. Your image saved me when I was trapped in an illusion with Kikyo. We've gone through so much together. You were nearly killed so many times when we were with each other on our journeys. Naraku, Urosuai (sp?), Tsubaki, Sesshomaru, the Band of Seven, and all the countless others, even Kikyo.

… Kagome… When I'm with you… I feel… glad. You make me happier than I've been for a long time. But when you found me with Kikyo, she was injured by a giant soul collector, whether you believe me or not, Naraku was once again trying to get rid of her. Then, when she left, and I realized you were watching us. I felt guilty. Guilty for you witnessing what you had seen, though not knowing how much. You ran off before I could speak and I was lost for words. So many thoughts and feelings rushing through my mind. About both of you, you and Kikyo.

I couldn't decide. It was all so confusing.

Naraku was the one that killed Kikyo and almost you. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do! So I thought I couldn't see you anymore.

_I can't see you any more._

That was something I never wanted to think, or even say to you. It was so hard to. But when I was going to see you, there you were. Sitting at the Bone Eaters Well.

_I tried to forget about you but I can't. Inu Yasha...? Will you let me stay with you?_

I'm happy you decided to stay with me. You put a smile on my face, I would probably never admit this but… I love you.

**There it is. I hope you liked it. I want to start some stories, and I may have an OC that I made probably 2 years ago, before I even found this site. So I may start a story with an OC until I get ideas without them. If you would review I would greatly appreciate it. If you have any ideas for a story, let me know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
